Rindora/History
}} History Rindora was born a mild mannered and cowardly boy, innocent and naive. Born to a pair of therian parents, there was no doubt that he possessed the same abilities as they did. But Rindora was a slow learner. Even as his friends all had their ‘change’, the moment marking their growth where they shifted into their animal birthrights, Rindora was stuck in the partially humane partially feline form. Cat ears and a tail, human features and body. He was stuck between two worlds, both which seemed to reject him. For an insecure boy seeking his place in the world, this greatly shocked and impacted Rindora in his younger years. He was often reduced to tears with the teasing of other therian children, the awkward rejection from the human ones, and his childish, deeply held belief that he will never truly belong anywhere. He tried hard to fit in, covering his ears with uncomfortable hats, stuffing his tail into his pants despite the fact that it hurt him, but none of it worked. If anything, he only got more trouble for trying to hide what he was. He didn’t even understand himself, how could he expect others to understand him? Scared and feeling awfully alone in the world, Rindora often ran alone to sob in a corner when no one would play with him, when they teased him for his ears and tail. His parents, no matter how they tried to comfort their child didn’t quite solve Rindora’s problems, and he ultimately decided to simply lie to them about his attitude toward his strange problem. “I’m fine” became his go to statement, practicing smiling in a mirror. Soon his lies became more elaborate, going on about how he played with the children at school today, to the games he thought up of and how they praised him for being the best player in the team. A beautiful fantasy, perhaps, but the more detailed his lies were, the easier he himself was fooled into thinking they were reality. By the time he reached the age of 18 and had his first metamorphosis, Rindora had already grown into the person he was today. The distrustful, fickle feather of a doctor, who seems to get along with everyone yet at the same time leave a certain amount of distance in between. His childhood experiences have shaped much of his worldview to this day, but Rindora never learned to hate the world. People have their flaws, but it was simply in their nature. He found his calling at the age of 19, in stark hospital rooms with patients trapped in their lonely beds. Rindora was sharply reminded of the isolation he felt as a child, so he decided in the end, to become a medic and help people. He set up his own clinic in the woods, a small homely place lit with candles and filled with fabric to set hearts at ease. Despite being called an amateur, he learns quickly, documenting every herb he has seen. Rindora is extremely determined to be a good doctor, and despite his flaws is working toward it a step at a time. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories